E.S. Issac (TotGs)
E.S. Issac, or Ein Sof Issac, was an Omega-class leveled mecha that was powered by the Avatar Infinite Anima Vessel Issac in the Twilight of the Gods series and piloted by Lok Utgard. Characteristics E.S. Issac was a powerful E.S. Mecha described as Omega-class in strength and reserves thereby outlasting any other E.S. in a battle of attrition, it was faster than the original E.S. Asher and stronger than the original E.S. Dinah, it alone was able to shatter a deep hole into the Omega System allowing Lok's Forces to enter into combat with the forces of Patriarch Sergius XVII. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Buster Rifle' - E.S. Issac's primary weapon, it can fire a long range beam that can snipe an enemy over a massive distance or be switched to cannon mode which fires an a wide armour piercing burst of energy, even in Rifle mode it fires a beam comparable to a large ship-mounted Beam cannon. If lost or destroyed, the Rile or a new one, can be teleported to the E.S. via Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network. *'Reflective Shield' - E.S. Issac mounts a shield that reflects and discharges beam energy when used against it, it also generates an energy shield from its core in front of the protective zone of the shield, the Reflective Shield also contains four wedge-shaped Aird Mobile Attack Platforms. The shield can be equipped or the Aird MAPs can replaced, via Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network, keeping Issac continuously supplied. *'E.S. Binder Wings' - The Wing Binders of E.S. Issac was designed specifically to use energy regulation to evolve in combat, thereby allowing the pilot to adapt to his enemies. The Binders have a number of forms that enhance the E.S. characteristics, they are: **'Stand By Mode' - Both binders are placed in this mode when not in use. **'High Speed Mode' - Both binders fold directly backward, increasing the E.S.'s speed. **'Flight Mode' - Both binders fold outward to form wings and improve E.S.'s atmospheric flight efficiency. **'Attack Mode' - Both binders move to the right side of the unit and glow as they amplify Anima energy in the right elbow's energy condenser. This mode greatly increases the power output E.S.'s Buster Rifle. **'Defense mode' - Both binders move to the unit's left side and strengthen the energy shield field generated by E.S.'s Reflective Shield. **'Rifle Mode' - Both binders fold forward under the arms to function as beam rifles/cannons increasing the E.S.'s offensive firepower. **'Hyperspace Phase Transfer Cannon mode' - As an improvement to Joachim Mizrahi's U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon, E.S. Issac has the capacity to overlook the U.M.N when it access Hyperspace travel and can therefore fire the Phase Transfer Cannon through Hyperspace without the U.M.N network, both binders point forward over the shoulders and generate a powerful energy field just before firing this powerful beam cannon however the firing of this weapon through Hyperspace is risky for more than one shot per hour as it draws a lot of energy (both to open a Hyperspace portal and charge the cannon) in an extremely short amount of time prior to firing causing the Mecha to have random energy fluctuations for the rest of its system. *'Binder Beam Cannons' - There are two Beam Cannons stored in the tip of the two binders that can only be used in the Binder's Rifle Mode, they can double as Beam Rifles or Assault cannons, piercing shield and armour alike depending on the size of the target. *'Beam sabers' - E.S. Issac has two Beam sabers that are stored in the mecha's wrists, and can be replaced via Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network giving E.S. Issac a close-range option. Special Equipment *'Optical Camouflage' - E.S. Issac can generate an Optical Camouflage system which allows it to hide in plain sight, in this Camouflage it can be ignored with all forms of wavelength or sensors, making it utterly invisible during this time. *'Shield Generation' - E.S. Issac can generate a powerful energy shield around itself, usually maximized through the energy being channeled through the Reflective Shield, thus generating an unbreakable shield. *'YHWH Supercomputer up-link' - E.S. Issac has a YHWH Supercomputer up-link station in E.S. mecha, unlike the other Mecha and most Vessels in the Titan Armada, the YHWH Supercomputer could be communicated and controlled from this up-like while in other cases the Mecha and Vessels would only revive commands and detailed strategy updates from it. *'Perfect Hyperspace travel' - Thanks to data taken from pirates which were stolen from Vector over six years ago, all Titan Armada Mecha and Vessels can travel through Hyperspace easily and quickly, without being required to interact with the U.M.N network. Trivia *'Issac' was the father of Jacob, whom was in turn the father of Asher, Dan, Dinah, Gad, Issachar, Joseph, Judah, Levi, Naphtali, Reuben, Simeon and Zebulun. Category:Mecha Category:Ein Sof Mecha